Camp Mellow
by FranFictionx
Summary: What happens when Karin heads off to camp and meets the Wammy kids? Scary things. A wonderful tale of friendship and comedy... and maybe even love.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic~ Please read and review! ^^

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note or it's characters, etc.

* * *

Chapter 1

I don't know what the hell I was doing in here.

What was I doing here, sitting outside Sister Veronica's office? I wasn't in trouble.. was I? I closed my eyes and tried to figure out what was going on.

Okay, so all I remembered was that I was dozing off in science class. I was hunched over my desk, my arms sprawled over the surface. Then, I remember the roaring of the loud speaker desperately calling out my name: "Karin! Karriinn! Karin to the office, please!"

That was me of course, the only Karin in the entire orphanage. I grunted in reply, and rolled over my desk for a more comfortable position.

Then, I remembered Sister Bernadette slapping the yardstick across the chalkboard and yelling for me to wake up. I didn't get up of course, I was in the middle of a beautiful dream.

A dream to one day, see the world beyond this orphanage I was unwillingly caged in.

And then, Sister Bernadette ordered for two of my classmates to carry me down to Sister Veronica's office.

So here I was, impatiently waiting for Sister Veronica-

"Karin!" I slowly got up, and shuffled my feet into the office. Sister Veronica was sitting proudly in her desk and looking up at me with a big smile on her face.

At first I thought, _Heck, she's smiling, I must not be in trouble today~_

And then, _Scratch that, damn it, I'm always in trouble and Sister Veronica is always smiling and it freakin' scares me sometimes._

I plopped down in the seat in front of her desk and smiled uneasily back at her.

Sister Veronica folded her hands on top of the desk and cleared her throat. "So, Karin, I've been hearing alot from you lately from various sisters in the orphanage. They've been complaining of your lack of effort in your studies lately. Now, honey, why is that?"

I shrugged and slouched in my seat, tugging on my skirt. "I don't know how to put this... but life in the orphanage is getting a bit _boring_ for me."

"Aha," Sister Veronica scratched at her chin. "However, you should always remember that education is a very important part of your life."

I sighed. "Yes, Sister Veronica, I know. But can't the orphanage make learning a bit more exciting then?"

Sister Veronica thought for a moment, then started fumbling through her desk. "Seems to me, honey, that you need a little stimulation.."

_What the hell is this crazy old lady talking about?_

"Being cooped up in an orphanage like this is keeping you distracted from learning, am I right?"

I sat up straight and nodded furiously. "Y-yes! It's like you read my mind!"

Sister Veronica grinned and pulled out something from her desk. "Then, I have the perfect solution for you-"

_Wow! What is it, a cruise? A vacation?! _

She held out a brochure in front of me. I leaned forward, my mind brimming with excitement, and took the brochure from her hand.

Then, I looked at the cover of the brochure and felt like throwing up.

* * *

"Camp?!"

The stubborn blonde buried his face in his hands. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

The gray-haired boy paid no attention to the blonde's tantrum and looked out of the window, delicately twisting a strand of hair in his finger.

The red head grinned. "I don't know, Mello, I think the idea sounds fun!"

Mello retorted. "Are you crazy?! Does rolling around in the mud all day while being surrounded by bloodthirsty bears sound like fun to you?!" He slammed his fists on Watari's desk.

Watari looked hurt. "I thought camp would be a fun idea... Since you children are the top four in the Wammy House, you always feel the pressure of maintaining your positions. Camp would make a nice retreat, you know, to escape all that stress."

Mello exploded. "We are not children, we all happen to be fourteen, thank you very much-"

"-And we haven't heard Near or Olive's opinion on the idea yet!" Watari pointed out, rudely interrupting Mello, who was now fuming.

"I don't mind," Near replied, his voice low.

Olive shook her head. "I agree with Matt and Near, I think this experience will be most certainly calming."

Watari smiled and nodded.

Mello grunted. "You people are crazy..."

Matt waved his arm in the air.

"Y-yes Matt?" Watari glanced at the red-haired boy.

"Are we allowed to bring video games to camp?"

"Like I said, camp is supposed to be a retreat, so bringing video games along may ruin your experience-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Mello rolled his eyes as Watari tried his best to comfort the Nintendo addict.

The Wammy boys (and girl) were heading off to camp, and that was that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For the next two weeks, I was still deciding whether to go or not.

I was lying back in my bed, brochure in my hands. I brought the pamphlet closer to my face and flipped the brochure back to the cover. There was a picture of a boy and a girl who were linking arms and smiling. They both had identical T-shirts, probably the camp uniform, that read: _Camp Mellow_.

_Camp Mellow_. I snorted. As if the idea couldn't get any gayer than this.

I opened up the booklet and scanned through it. "Canoeing, tennis, campfire songs, rock climbing.." I mumbled to myself. Not so bad. I didn't like the thought of campfire songs though.

Maybe camp wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Mello was storming through the hallways, marching back into his room.

"Hey, Mello!"

_Ugh, that annoying voice..._ Mello spun around to face Matt, who was grinning and waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Watari gave me a brochure of that camp he was talking about," Matt exclaimed.

"Camp... thanks for reminding me," Mello groaned and buried his face in the palm of his hand.

"And guess what?" Matt smirked. "The name of the camp is _Camp Mellow_! The camp you hate so much is named after _you_!"

Matt doubled over laughing, laughing so hard that his goggles almost flew right off his face.

Mello twitched and turned around to continue back to his room.

* * *

Near was sitting on the floor of the library, quietly enjoying a book. As usual, he was in his regular position, sitting with one leg propped up and with one finger slowly weaving through strands of his snow-white hair.

Olive walked into the library and stopped when she noticed Near. "You still read even after school hours?"

Near glanced up from the book. "Well, what about you? You are in the library too, which means you are probably going to read a book as well."

Olive shook her head. "Nah, I'm just here to relax. The library is the only quiet place in the entire orphanage." She walked towards Near and sat cross-legged next to him.

"Oh," was all Near said, he was deep into his book.

Olive looked up and admired the structure of the chandelier hanging on the ceiling. She then turned to look at Near, who was hunched over, his nose almost touching the book.

"What are you reading?" Olive asked curiously.

Near paused for a moment, then picked up the book to show her, the cover facing Olive.

_Lessons for the Antisocial_.

Olive smirked. "Near, I don't think you're antisocial."

"Really?" Near replied in a hushed whisper, looking back down at his book.

Olive laughed. "Yeah, you're just quiet. If you were antisocial, you wouldn't be talking to me right now."

Near gave Olive what appeared to be a small smile. "You're a good friend, Olive. I hope we will see each other more at camp."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks go by pretty fast, because it was already the morning that I was supposed to leave for Camp Mellow.

The bus would be coming for me at 8:00 sharp, and guess what time it was? 7:58.

And guess where I was? In my bed, still asleep.

I was in the middle of a beautiful dream and then-

"Kaaaarrrriiinnnn!" Sister Veronica's shrill voice burst out of the loudspeakers, and I jolted up, scared half to death.

"What the hell...?" I rubbed my eyes and stretched, then turned around to glance at the clock.

7:59. I blinked.

_Shit_.

"Kariiinnnn, your bus is here! If you don't get up right this minute, I swear, I'm sending in someone to carry you down..."

Before I could roll out of bed, two boys about my age burst in through the door, picked me up, and started running straight through the hallways and down the stairs.

"W-wait, I need to change!" I squirmed under their grasp.

One of the boys grumbled. "Too bad, you should've woken up earlier."

"A-and my luggage!"

We were already outside of the orphanage and the two boys set me down on the grass.

"Don't worry, already taken care of!" Sister Veronica's head popped out of a window on the second floor. She smiled and tossed my luggage out of the window. The bag soared through the air and landed with a thud right next to me.

"Thanks..."

My legs wobbled a bit, and once I got used to standing up again, I bent down and picked up my bag.

The bus was parked a couple of feet away and the bus driver was glaring at me. _Relax mister, I'm coming_. I looked down at my clothes and sighed. I was going to ride the bus in my nightgown.

"Bye, Karin." The boys raced back into the orphanage.

I groaned and started my way towards the bus. _It's like they're all trying to get rid of me_.

Once I got into the bus, all the heads turned to look at me. My face reddened and I tried my best to use the luggage to cover my nightgown. I walked quickly down the aisle in search of a place to sit.

Apparently, I wasn't walking fast enough, because before I could find a seat, the bus quickly shifted forward. I tripped and stumbled into the nearest seat.

More like, I tripped and stumbled into the lap of the nearest _person_.

"I am so sorry..." I looked up and used my arms to push myself off the seat.

The person I fell into looked startled. He had reddish-brown hair that fell straight to his eyes and a pair of goggles that were strapped around his head.

He glanced at me and turned bright pink. "Th-that's okay,"

"Hehe," I turned around and sat in the seat across from him.

I settled myself in the seat and put the bag on my lap. I slouched forward and buried my face into my luggage. _Why am I such an idiot?_

* * *

Near was sitting all the way at the back of the bus. His bag was zipped open right next to him, it's contents spilling out all over the seat.

Near fumbled through his backpack and pulled out his favorite toy robot. A small smile formed upon his lips as he moved the robot through the air. "Zoooooom-"

_Rustle_.

Near put his toy down. There were sounds coming from under his seat.

* * *

Mello and Olive happened to be sitting next to each other.

"Why don't you go sit somewhere else?" Mello snapped.

"I sat here first!" Olive retorted.

"Well, I _saw_ this seat first." Mello growled.

Olive glared at Mello. "Why don't you go sit next to Matt, your gay buddy?"

Mello exploded. "How. many. times. do. I. have. to. tell. you- I AM NOT GAY!!" Mello lunged at Olive. Olive yelled and pushed him back, sending him flying out of his seat. Mello roared and got up. Mello and Olive continued to strangle each other throughout the whole bus ride.

* * *

Near almost had a heart attack.

Two girls had just rolled out from under his seat.

"What the hell, Ribbon, you blowed our cover!" One of the girls shrieked.

Ribbon rolled her eyes. "Glass, he was bound to find out anyway."

"....." Near is not the type of person who screams, but if he was, he would be screaming his head off right about now. "...What are you both doing in here?"

Ribbon and Glass were two other orphans from the Wammy House. They were Near's little fanclub. They were also not in the top four rank, which meant they were not supposed to be here.

"Oh, Near, we couldn't bear to see you leave. We had to come along." Glass sat up and rested her head against Near's leg.

"Glass, you little whore-"

Near closed his eyes and sighed. "Please leave me alone with my toys."

Ribbon and Glass nodded and raced to sit together in the seat across from Near. They obeyed their beloved Near's every single command.

After the commotion died down, Near continued to play with his Transformers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was relieved when the the bus driver announced that we had finally arrived.

Everyone on the bus got up and formed a perfectly straight line in the middle of the aisle. I looked up at them in amazement, then hopped off my seat and joined the line.

It was shocking how the kids on the bus were so... well behaved.

Remember, these are rambunctious young teenagers I'm talking about. You would expect young teenagers like this to push and shove their way out of the bus.

Maybe I could learn a thing or two from these kids.

After everyone on the bus was piled up outside, a tall woman wearing a Camp Mellow t-shirt and a baseball cap approached us. I figured she was one of the camp counselors here.

"Welcome to Camp Mellow, everyone!" The woman gave us a smile as she welcomed us. "I'm Counselor Janie, one of the counselors here at Camp Mellow!"

We mumbled back in reply.

Counselor Janie frowned. "You should all be enthusiastic! We are going to have so much fun here at Camp Mellow! Camp Mellow is going to be your home for the next three weeks."

Strangely, one blonde guy who was standing next to me twitched every time Counselor Janie said, 'Camp Mellow.'

"Alright now, it's time for you all to get settled into your cabins. Everyone will be assigned a cabin and a counselor, with two people per cabin."

Three other counselors joined our group, and all four counselors took out their clipboards and started reading off names.

While I waited for my name to be called, I started to examine this unfamiliar place called Camp Mellow. It looked like a really small but well-maintained camp to me, which was a good thing.

I looked up at the sky, closed my eyes, and breathed in the smell of nature. The smell of pine trees wafted under my nose. Ah, the sweet smell of the outdo-

"Karin! I repeat, Karin!" One of the counselors was waving her clipboard at me.

As I was slowly brought back into reality, I realized that I had been daydreaming after the counselor had called my name several times. _Crap, how embarassing_. My face grew hot as I walked slowly towards the counselor. I could feel all the eyes staring right at me.

"Hello, Miss Karin." My assigned counselor smiled at me. "My name is Counselor Jessica."

"Hi,"

"Oh, and this will be your cabin mate, Olive." A petite-looking girl with short brown hair pulled back into a ponytail was standing next to her.

"Hi, Olive," I said quietly.

"Erm, hello," She replied, giving me a small smile.

"Now let me get you both settled into your cabin," Counselor Jessica motioned for us to follow her.

* * *

"NO!"

Mello hollered.

"I absolutely refuse to spend the next three weeks living in the same cabin with this... _thing_!"

Near glanced at Mello, then turned around to look back at Counselor Josh.

"Aw c'mon dude, the albino isn't so bad. Look, you have to admit, he's adorable." Counselor Josh said impatiently.

Near dropped his teddy bear and looked at Counselor Josh with a blank expression on his face. "I am not cute."

Counselor Josh backed away a little. "I'm sorry little dude..."

Mello and Near looked irritated.

"Hehe, I'll just take both of you to your cabin. Please follow me." Counselor Josh sped away to their cabin while Near and Mello slowly trailed behind.

* * *

"I am very sorry girls, but your names aren't on this list."

"Glass, I told you this was a bad idea." Ribbon mumbled.

"Psh whatever, trust me, I'll get us both in and you can thank me later." Glass murmured back.

Counselor Janie stood impatiently with her clipboard, waiting for a good excuse.

"No! You mustn't!" Glass got on her knees and clung to Counselor Janie's legs.

Counselor Janie's eyes widened and she looked down at Glass.

Glass looked up at Counselor Janie. Her face was red and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "You can't send us back.. You don't know how much they mistreat us back there."

Counselor Janie looked confused and glanced at Ribbon. "Then why isn't _she_ putting on a dramatic act?"

"....." Ribbon collapsed onto the ground.

Counselor Janie's eyes widened in shock. "Sh-she passed out!"

"Oh yes, it's terrible!" Glass whimpered. Her hands were gripping onto the bottom of Counselor Janie's pants. "We all pass out at least five times a day back at the orphanage, due to lack of food and extreme hunger!"

Counselor Janie's hands flew to her face. "My, that is terrible! Now let's get this young lady to the camp nurse. You two must stay at Camp Mellow, I can't afford to let you go back to that dreadful orphanage!"

* * *

"Due to the uneven amount of campers in Camp Mellow, I'm afraid that you don't have a cabin mate."

"Wh-what?" Matt didn't want to live all by himself for the next three weeks.

The counselor shook his head. "Unless you want to squeeze in with those two other campers, what were their names again, Far and Marshmallow?"

Matt grinned. "Awesome! Then I'll get to spend more quality time with my best buddy, Mello!"

* * *

Mello set his backpack down on his bed and sighed. He wasn't looking forward to staying in the same room with Near. _But on the bright side, at least Matt won't be here to bother me-_

Then, the door burst open and Matt stumbled in.

Mello jumped up in surprise and turned around. "Matt, what the hell are you doing in  
here?!"

"You won't believe it," Matt beamed. "But they're letting me stay at the same cabin with you! It'll be all three of us under one roof, the three musketeers~!"

"...." Mello looked like he was ready to die at that very minute.

"WHAT THE FRIGGIN' HELL?!?!?!?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankz for the reviews, gaiz! :'D**

**Mostly, thanks to Fanfiction Fanatiction for keeping up with my story! 8D I really appreciate it.**

**Matt- ADD MOAR REVIEWS AND FRANNI WILL INCLUDE SOME HOT YAOI THREESOME SEXY TIEM.**

**Franni- WAT?!?! I NEVER SAID THAT ;____;**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Dear Camp Diary,_

__

Oh wow, this is just great. Our counselors gave us all camp diaries, expecting us to write happily about our lives here at Camp Mellow. What am I supposed to do, write all lovey-dovey in each entry? Okay, well, now I'm writing in my cabin. The beds are pretty comfortable and I checked under the sheets several times to make sure there weren't any snakes hiding underneath. My cabin mate, Olive, is pretty okay I guess, she just doesn't talk much.

Now I just heard a loudspeaker announcing that it's lunch time and that we should all meet at the cafeteria. Oh great, they have loudspeakers here too. As if I didn't have enough bad experiences with them back in the orphanage. I'm going to go eat lunch now, Olive just bolted out the door. She must like food.

Gosh I hate writing.

_Love,  
Karin_

* * *

The cafeteria was crowded and bustling with activity.

There were several tables spread out all over the large room, and most of the tables were already full. _Great, now where am I supposed to sit?_

Olive was sitting alone at a table in the back of the cafeteria. Surprised, I walked up towards her table and slid into the bench next to her.

Olive was a little startled at my sudden presence, but she nodded at me and gave me a smile. "Hello, Karin."

"Hey, Olive." I set my empty tray in front of me. "I was wondering, why are you sitting all by yourself? It seemed to me that you know alot of these people, considering how social you were on the bus."

"Oh, yes, we all go to the same orphanage." Olive took a small sip from her milk carton and delicately set it back down on the table. "I was going to sit next to my friend Near, the one with the white hair, but two other girls beat me to him."

She lifted up a hand and pointed at the table across from us. Sure enough, there was Near and the two other girls she was talking about. The one with the blue hair was sitting about two feet away from Near, but it was obvious that she really wanted to get close to him. The other girl, who was wearing shorts and a tank top, was giggling and babbling at Near.

Near obviously took no interest in the girl. He had a long french fry in one hand and a robot in another. He stuffed the french fry into his mouth and made the robot dance on top of his tray.

"The one with the blue hair is Ribbon. The other one is Glass." Olive said softly.

I frowned. "Glass looks like a whore."

Olive's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something. She then changed her mind and closed it.

"I'll be right back, Olive. I need to get some food." I got up from the table and picked up my tray. "Okay," Olive replied.

* * *

Mello chose the perfect table. His table was isolated from the others and was set perfectly in the corner of the cafeteria. And the best part was that it was far away from Matt and Near.

He was peacefully enjoying his hamburger and soda quietly until someone came along.

"Mello..." Matt stood behind Mello, his hands tightly gripping onto his tray. "Why won't you let me sit at your table? I th-thought we were best friends,"

Mello dropped his hamburger onto his tray and angrily spun around. "Why don't you go sit next to Olive and that new girl?" He barked.

Matt thought about the experience with the new girl on the bus and his face grew hot. "Fine," He turned around and made his way to the other table.

Mello smiled. "Good doggy,"

* * *

After I got my food, I strolled back to my table, my full tray pressed against my chest.

And when I saw that someone else was sitting there, my heart stopped. "Crap," I whispered. "Crapcrapcrapcrap."

I turned around to go sit at another table but Olive stood up and started calling out my name. "Karin! Karinnnnnn!"

I turned around slowly and dragged my feet back to my table.

I sat next to Olive, while looking down at my tray.

Olive faced me. "Karin, this is Matt. He will be joining us for lunch today, because an angry blonde kid apparently kicked him out of his table."

I looked up at Matt and smiled awkwardly. "U-um, I'm sorry about the incident on the bus..."

Olive gasped. "Incident? So you two technically met each other earlier."

Matt scratched his head and laughed softly. "Oh no, that's fi-"

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone from across the cafeteria shrieked.

"Oh no," I dived under the table with my tray.

Olive grinned. "I'm going to go join the fun. You two can stay here if you want, it's going to get messy." She ran off, with three hamburgers under her arm.

As the hotdogs and the french fries started soaring through the air, Matt quickly jumped under the table.

Startled, my head spun around and I looked at him. I was sitting cross-legged under the table, with my tray set on my lap and two french fries hanging out of my mouth.

Matt turned bright red and covered his mouth with the palm of his hand. And then, I realized it. _I must look so stupid right now, Matt's trying to hold back his laughter_.

"I'm s-sorry..." Matt laughed, his voice was muffled against his hand. "You just look really funny..."

I smirked and threw a french fry at him.

It flew through the air and landed on top of his head. I snorted. "Now, you're the one who looks like an idiot."

Matt laughed harder and peeled the french fry out of his hair. He threw it at me, and I laughed and threw one back.

While there was a big food fight going on outside, Matt and I were having our little food fight under the table.


	6. Chapter 6

**WOOOO~ Thanks to all the reviewers, you guys rock and I really appreciate all your comments! ^^**

**Mello- *peers over my shoulder* This looks like a really interesting chapter.**

**Glass- *shoves Mello away* LEMME SEE**

**Franni- *shoos them all away* Guyz, stop gettin' in the way, leave room for the reader! 8D**

* * *

Chapter 6

_Dear Camp Diary,_

Oh boy. The counselors walked right into the cafeteria in the middle of the food fight. They looked pissed.

Of course, we all had to clean up the mess. After an hour of cleaning, we all smelled like ketchup and rotten hot dogs. I thought they were going to punish us some more, but instead Counselor Janie said that we were going to go canoeing.

I'm really excited because I've never went canoeing before. And Counselor Janie said that she was going to assign us partners, and I really hope I'm going to be partnered with Near.

Got to go now, I'm off to the lake!

Love,  
Ribbon

* * *

Everyone was gathered in front of the lake, next to where the canoes were docked.

Counselor Jessica was standing in front of us and reciting the rules and regulations for riding the canoes.

I was only half listening. The other half of me was eagerly waiting for Counselor Jessica to finally assign us our partners and our canoes already.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I glanced back and saw that it was Olive. "Hi Karin, I hope we get to be partners." She smiled at me.

I grinned back and whispered, "Yeah,"

I was glad that I had made a friend here at Camp Mellow. Olive's really nice to me, and it would be fun if we got to ride in a canoe together.

"..Okay, so be sure to follow these rules. Now, I will assign you your partners." Counselor Jessica exclaimed.

Everyone cheered.

Counselor Jessica took out her clipboard and began to read loudly. I leaned in closer and listened for my name.

Ribbon stood at the back of the group, silently wishing and crossing her fingers.

"Ribbon will be partners with Near,"

I turned around and Ribbon looked like she didn't care. I smirked. _She's probably exploding with happiness on the inside._

_I'm exploding with happiness!_ Ribbon thought happily. _Now's my chance to get closer to Near, without that stupid Glass prowling around._

Glass looked like she was going to cry.

"Matt will be partnered with Mello,"

Mello's eyes bulged out of his head. "WHAT THE FU-"

"Olive will be partnered with Karin,"

"Yes!" Olive and I exchanged high fives.

"And since the number of campers is uneven, I will be partners with Glass," Counselor Jessica slid the clipboard back into her pocket.

Glass whimpered and looked longingly at Near. _Dumb whore Ribbon gets Near all to herself._

Counselor Jessica motioned for us to follow her and started walking towards the canoes.

All seven of us raced behind her.

* * *

Olive and I were naturals at canoeing. We were paddling all over the lake with ease.

"You guys are great!" Counselor Jessica yelled from her canoe. Glass was sitting across from her and she looked like she was about to throw up.

"Thanks!" Olive and I shouted back. Then we turned to look at each other and started to laugh.

* * *

Glass's eyes narrowed. Near and Ribbon's canoe was about to pass hers.

Ribbon was looking down shyly and paddling slowly, and Near was paddling with her in unison.

"I should be the one in that boat. Not Ribbon." Glass growled.

"What was that, Glass?" Counselor Jessica looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"N-nothing," Glass replied quietly and continued paddling.

* * *

  
"Canoeing is so fun~ I'm with my best buddy Mello, canoeing under the sun~" Matt sang out and paddled.

Mello grumbled something about punching someone in the face.

"Mello, sing with me~"

Mello grunted in reply.

"Mello, Mello, short and yellow, he's your average homosexual fellow~"

Mello exploded. "SHUT UP, MATT!"

* * *

  
Near smiled. "You are really good at this."

Ribbon looked down and blushed. "R-really? I'm a beginner, actually... This is my first time in a canoe."

Near looked up. "For a beginner, you're still good."

Ribbon's heart started beating faster as their eyes gradually met. _Near has the most beautiful eyes, and his gorgeous white hair goes great with his clear and light complexion. Oh, Near, if only you knew-_

Ribbon didn't know what happened in the next few seconds. All she remembered was the sound of a large splash and the feeling of the the cold water soaking her entire body.

Ribbon had just fallen out of the canoe.

* * *

  
Mello wanted to strangle Matt so badly it wasn't even funny.

"You are so lucky that I'm holding this paddle, if my hands were free, I friggin' swear-"

Mello stopped for a moment.

Matt's eyes widened. "Mello, d-did you hear that?"

Mello spun around and saw that Near's canoe was slightly tipped over, with ripples forming around it. Near was looking over the edge of the canoe, his eyes wide and his skin ghostly white.

Mello was about to say something, but then Near backed away a few steps and dived into the water.

"Okay, lemme get this straight. Ribbon fell into the lake and now Near is going to save her. How romantic." Mello looked up at Matt. "Near knows how to swim right?"

"...." Matt turned as white as a sheet. "...no."

"HOLY SHIT!" Mello screeched. He stood up and ripped off his shirt. "Matt, don't tell_anybody_ about this." Matt nodded, his expression worried. Mello plunged into the water.

* * *

  
Mello dived down and saw Near and Ribbon, their eyes closed and their bodies slowly sinking.

He plunged in deeper and wrapped one arm around Near, in disgust of course, and the other around Ribbon and swam up to the surface.

* * *

  
Matt grinned when he saw Mello, Near, and Ribbon bob up to the surface. He waved his arms. "Great job, Mello, you're a hero!"

Mello swam up to their canoe and carefully placed them onto the canoe. Ribbon coughed and blinked slowly. "Wh-what happened?" Near coughed up some water and opened his eyes as well. "Ugh..."

"Get them back to shore, Matt. Make sure they get to the camp nurse." Matt nodded and saluted at Mello. "Alright, mister hero!"

As Matt paddled away with Ribbon and Near, Mello swam up to their old canoe and pushed himself up onto it.

_I'm a hero..._ Mello grinned. He liked the sound of that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Franni- Aww, Near, you were so cute BUT SO STUPID in the last chapter!! *GLOMP***

**Near- ./////.**

**Franni- Again, thanks to all my readers, I wouldn't write without you guys! ^^**

**Franni- Also, don't be afraid to leave a review~!**

**Matt- PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW, AND YOU WILL ALL GET FREE MELLO ACTION FIGUREZ!!1**

**Franni- MATT, STOP MAKING PROMISES I CAN'T KEEP ]:**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Dear Camp Diary,_

__

I'm back in my cabin! Canoeing was pretty fun, and we just finished dinner a couple of minutes ago.

I heard about what happened to Near and Ribbon. I was really worried, but surprised that Mello had actually saved them. Mello. That antisocial jerk with anger management issues. I guess he is nicer than I thought.

Near and Ribbon are fine now, I think they're back in their cabins. Now I have to get ready for bed, so bye for now.

_Love,  
Olive_

* * *

"G'night, Olive." I whispered, pulling the sheets up to my chin.

"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." Olive yawned.

I smiled. "Haha, Olive, you're so childis-"

The door burst open. Olive and I sat up in fright. "Who's there?" I yelled. I leaned forward and squinted at the figure standing at the doorway. It was Glass.

"Me, Glass, of course!" Glass giggled and striked a pose.

Olive coughed. "Shouldn't you be in bed right now?"

Glass sighed dreamily. "In bed with Near, oh how I wish..."

I raised my eyebrows and Olive covered her face with her pillow to keep from laughing.

Glass snapped out of her suggestive fantasies and put her hands at her hips. "Anyway, you two should come over to Mello, Matt, and Neeeaaaar's cabin. Matt's throwing a surprise party to honor Mello, our new hero. But Near will always be _my_ hero."

Olive and I looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, we'll be there!"

* * *

Matt looked proudly around the cabin. He had decorated the cabin in preparation for Mello's party.

A large banner was hung over the wall that read: "Happy 5th Birthday". _Well, it's not exactly Mello's birthday, but I couldn't find a banner that read: Mello, Our Hero!_ Streamers were strung over the windows and a couple balloons were hovering in the air.

Matt grinned. _Perfect._ He turned around and yelled towards the door. "You can come in now, it's ready!"

The door slowly opened, and we all barged in. Matt turned on the radio and a random song started to play.

Olive twitched. "Matt, what kind of retarded song is this?"

Matt looked hurt. "It's my singing. I recorded a whole CD just for this party. All of the songs have to do with my best buddy, Mello."

Ribbon looked confused. "Where's Mello?" she asked quietly.

Matt's eyes widened. "Crap! He's still in the bathroom! I tied him up in one of the stalls so that he couldn't come in until the party was ready," He dashed out of the door.

My eyes widened. "He t-tied him up?" That'll put Mello in a bad mood for his party.

"He'll read my, he'll read my, no he can't read my mellow face," Near mumbled along with the song.

Ribbon smiled. _Near is so cute!_

* * *

A few moments later, we could hear voices coming from outside.

"Ugh, Matt, you annoying piece of shit! You freakin' tied me up in the friggin' bathroom! I had freakin' rope up my friggin' as-"

"Relax and be mellow, Mello. Go into the cabin and get a nice, long rest from this long, tiring day."

"Everybody hide!" Glass whispered.

Everyone dived under the bed. I peeked out from under the bed and locked my eyes onto the doorway, silently waiting for Matt and Mello to walk in.

The door creaked open and Mello walked in. We all crawled out from under the bed and screamed, "SURPRISE!"

Glass rolled out from under the bed, "Sur... prise!"

"A little late, Glass." Ribbon murmured.

Mello glanced up at the banner. "..It's not my birthday but thanks anyway." He smiled.

I almost had a heart attack. Never in my life would I have expected to see Mello actually.... smile.

Matt smirked and turned to face Mello. "It's not a birthday party, it's a party to honor Camp Mellow's newest hero!"

Everyone cheered. Mello grinned as everyone applauded.

Matt handed Mello a gift bag. "For you, mister hero!"

Mello took the gift bag and opened it up. He pulled out a pile of clothes and his jaw dropped. "Le-leather pajamas! I've always wanted a pair!"

Everybody in the cabin bursted out with laughter.

Mello nudged Matt. "I really should save more lives, if I get a party for every person I save."

Matt grinned and slapped him a high five. "Alright, mister hero!"

"M-m-m-mellow face, m-m-mellow face." The music boomed out of the loudspeakers as everyone in Camp Mellow danced the night away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Franni- Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! :3 **

**Mello- To thank all the readers, Matt will perform a dance.**

**Matt- W-WHAT**

**Mello- *shoves Matt to the dance floor and plays the Caramelldansen song***

**Franni- ;_____; DANCE MATT, DANCE.**

**Matt- *bunny ears* *wiggle hips* ^//////^**

**Franni- D'AWWW ;____;**

* * *

Chapter 8

_Dear Diary,_

Oh my gosh, it's been like a week since we came to Camp Mellow! Time sure flies!

Like, we've been doing fun activities like all week! I even got partnered with Near a couple of times! Even more times than Ribbon was!

I hope the next two weeks go by slowly, because I don't want Camp Mellow to be over!

Love,  
Glass xoxo 3 

* * *

"Good morning, campers! Hope you had a nice breakfast! Today is Open Camp Day, which means there will be no assigned activities. You are free to do whatever you like for today! Have fun!" The voice flowed out of the loudspeakers and echoed throughout camp.

I walked out of the cafeteria and rubbed my eyes. "Open Camp Day," I murmured. I looked up at the sky. It was a deep blue color, and there wasn't a cloud in sight. "Perfect weather for an Open Camp Day."

Olive stood next to me and nodded. "Yup. We should hang out all over camp!"

I grinned. "Yeah, that would be fun."

Near bumped into Olive. "Oomph." He looked up. "I'm sorry about that, Olive."

Olive smiled. "Oh no, that's fine! What are you doing for Open Camp Day?"

Near looked down and shrugged. "I don't know. I'll probably just sit down in my cabin and talk to my toy robots all day."

Olive shook her head. "How about you hang out with us so you won't get lonley?" She turned to look at me. "If that's okay with you, Karin."

"No, that's fine!" I thought about the time in the cafeteria when Olive wanted to sit with Near. I decided to give Olive and Near a day alone for themselves. "I don't really feel like going, I'm kind of sick right now." I held my stomach and faked a groan.

"Alright, but feel better, Karin! C'mon Near!" Olive gestured for Near to follow her. Near's face brightened and he walked slowly behind her.

I turned around and started walking the opposite way. I decided to spend Open Camp Day with Ribbon and Glass, I wanted to get to know them a little better.

* * *

  
"I have a great idea!" Matt took Mello's arm and started dragging him to the tennis court.

Mello wriggled under Matt's hold and shouted, "Where the hell do you think you're taking me?!"

"To play tennis, now stop being so immature."

Mello twitched. **I'm** _immature..?_

Once they reached the tennis court, Matt took two tennis rackets from the basket and handed one to Mello. Mello grumbled and grabbed it.

Matt grinned. "This is going to be so fun! It's like the episode where L and Light have a tennis match to get to know more about each other! Maybe I'll learn more about you, best buddy."

Mello raised his eyebrows and tapped his tennis racket impatiently against his thigh. "What are you talking about..?"

Matt looked shocked. "Don't you watch Death Note?"

Mello snorted. "I don't waste my time watching pointless anime. Now, come on and let's start the game already, so I can kick your sorry ass."

* * *

  
Ribbon and Glass turned around quickly when I walked into their cabin.

"Um, sorry, am I interrupting something?" I frowned.

Ribbon and Glass dropped their plastic knives. "N-no."

* * *

  
"Wow, Near, this is beautiful." Olive strolled through the garden, looking around in awe.

Near nodded. "This is Camp Mellow's famous Garden of Peace." He took a seat in one of the benches and Olive sat next to him.

Olive folded her hands over her lap. "I see where the garden gets it's name from, it sure is peaceful here."

A bird fluttered over Olive and landed on Near's head. It fumbled around in his nest of hair and pecked softly at his forehead.

Olive's eyes widened and she covered her mouth to keep from laughing and scaring the bird away.

Near look confused. "What?"

Olive smiled. "Nothing,"

* * *

  
The tennis ball soared over the net and into Mello's crotch.

Mello got on his knees and screamed in agony. "MATT, I AM GOING TO FRIGGIN' KILL YOU!!"

Matt dropped his tennis racket and burst out laughing.

Mello bent over and picked up his tennis racket furiously. "I SWEAR, I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU AT THIS FRIGGIN' STUPID GAME."

Matt grinned and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I'd like to see you try, Mello."

Mello's eyes narrowed and he tossed the tennis ball into the air. He moved his arm back and swung. A little too hard.

The tennis ball raced at one hundred miles per hour through the air and sailed far over the fence. Matt watched it fly. "Oh well, the game's over. Too bad you didn't beat me."

"What?! Just get another tennis ball!"

Matt shook his head. "That was the only one."

Mello exploded. "Then get the freakin' ball from over the fence! I need to beat you!!"

"But the land over that fence isn't Camp Mellow's property... It's just a bunch of trees and grass, we'll never find it."

"JUST. GET. THE. BALL. OR. YOU. WON'T. HAVE. ANY. LEFT."

Matt spun around and ran to climb over the fence for his dear life.

* * *

  
Olive giggled and cooed at the tiny bird that was perched on Near's finger.

"That bird has really taken a liking towards you," She beamed.

Near smiled.

Suddenly, a loud scream echoed throughout the camp. The bird flew off of Near's finger in fear. Olive and Near exchanged looks of fright.

"Wh-what was that?"

"It sounded like Matt. Let's go, something serious might've happened." Near and Olive raced to find Mello.

* * *

  
Once Ribbon, Glass, and I reached the tennis court, we saw that the others were already there.

"Did you guys hear the scream, too?" I ran up to them.

Olive looked at me with a worried expression on her face. "Yeah... It was Matt's scream and it came over the fence...."

We turned around and saw Mello's failed attempts to climb over the fence. Mello slid down the fence and turned around to look at us. "Don't just stand there, give me a boost!"

Everyone nodded and ran over to Mello. Using all the strength we had, we pushed Mello over the fence. We gave each other boosts, and eventually, all of us were over the fence.

"Let's go." Mello said firmly. He raced through the forest and we followed, running quickly behind him.

* * *

  
_When I was little, my mom used to tell me that in situations like this, I just have to sing._

* * *

  
Mello stopped running with a halt. We were surprised at his sudden stop and all bumped into each other in a line.

"Did you hear that?" He murmured.

We listened.

"_Please don't eat me  
I taste really bad  
Lalala_"

Mello's eyes widened. "It's Matt's hideous singing." He started running towards the singing. We raced behind him in determination.

And then we found him.

Matt was leaning against a tree, tennis ball in hand, and resting his head against a gigantic bear.

We screeched to a stop. "Matt..." Glass said, her eyes widening. "I don't know if you realize it or not, but you are sitting next to a gigantic bear."

The bear raised it's head and growled at her. Glass yelped and ran behind Near.

Matt looked up. "Hey guys! I got the tennis ball!" He waved the tennis ball in the air.

Mello exploded. "I don't care about the stupid tennis ball, what happened?!"

Matt cleared his throat. "Well, I was looking for the tennis ball, when I bumped into this bear. I was really scared and it had our tennis ball in it's mouth. So I started singing, and it liked my singing so it gave my tennis ball back and now we're friends."

Crickets.

"...Let's go home~" Glass sang out.

_Home. Camp Mellow **had** become a home to me._ We all linked arms and started our way back to camp.

"I'm going to beat you at tennis when we get back, Mello."

"Shut up, Matt."


	9. Chapter 9

**Matt- M-m-m-mellow face, m-m-mellow face~!**

**Franni- ^___________^**

**Franni- Here's Chapter Nine! ^^ Don't be afraid to leave a review~! :3**

* * *

Chapter 9

_Dear Camp Diary,_

Mello yelled at me about ten times today. I counted. All for no reason.

I really don't understand why Mello hates me so much. I mean, I try to be a good friend and everything, but he still ignores me. I even sang him a song. But, he punched me in the face after that.

I'm going to try to get closer to Mello, no matter how much he pushes me away. 'Cuz that's what best buddies do.

Now, I'm going to get some ice for my face.

Love,  
Matt

_

* * *

_  
Matt was sitting cross-legged on the grass, his emerald eyes gazing at the lake that stood before him. He sighed with relaxation, and moved his hand to the goggles strapped around his head. He moved the goggles down to his face and grinned. His vision turned bright orange through the thick plastic.

"MATT!!!! YOU IDIOT!"

Matt snapped out of his peaceful moment and twisted around. Mello was storming towards him and he looked angry, as usual.

"Wh-what is it, Mello?" Matt stood up and dusted off his dark blue jeans.

Mello shoved a pile of boxers, Nintendo DS games, and used socks at the red head. "Can you put your freakin' crap someplace other than on my _bed_?!"

"You threw my favorite pair of leather pants into the lake yesterday, you fed my underwear to your new bear friend.. You are constantly throwing your garbage all over my cabin.. Matt, I'm friggin' _sick_ of you!" Mello screamed.

"..." Matt felt a pang of guilt rising in his chest. "I'm... sorry...."

Matt took his things slowly, and tucked them neatly under his arm. He was about to leave for his cabin when Mello stopped him. "Matt." he murmured.

Matt's stopped. _Is Mello actually going to... apologize?_

Mello looked down and clenched his fists. "Matt, I've put up with your shit for the past one and a half weeks. I'm kicking you out of my cabin."

"..." Matt winced. And continued walking.

* * *

  
"Counselor Josh." Matt spotted his counselor in the distance and waved his arms to get his attention.

Counselor Josh saw him and began running towards him. "What's up, little dude?"

Matt moved his pile of underwear and video games up to cover his face. "I-I want to have a cabin switch."

Counselor Josh paused for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, kid. There's only one cabin that has space for you."

"It doesn't matter.. I'll take any cabin, as long as it's not empty." Matt replied softly.

"'Kay, kid. I'll show you to your new cabin and you can move in right away."

* * *

The doorknob turned and the door slightly opened with a creak.

Ribbon and Glass raised their heads to look at the door. "Who's there?" Ribbon demanded.

Matt strolled in, holding a backpack that contained his things. "Hi guys-"

Glass lunged at Matt and tackled him to the floor. "PERV!!!!!!!!! GTFO!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked. Glass spun around and barked, "Ribbon, hand me that pillow!"

Ribbon slowly took a pillow from the bed and tossed it to Glass. Glass proceeded to beat Matt up with the pillow.

"GYAHHHHH, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Matt was lying on the floor face down and Glass was kneeling on his back and bopping him hard on the head with the pillow. He flinched at every blow.

Glass breathed in and dropped the pillow. "What are you doing here, Matt?"

"...I'm moving in." Matt replied. "Pl-please get off me."

Glass stood up. "MOVING IN?!?!?!?!" she shrieked, raising the pillow high above her head.

Matt's eyes bulged and he crawled under Ribbon's bed in fear.

"Stop scaring him, Glass." Ribbon mumbled.

Glass peered under the bed.

"Come out, Matt."

"N-no."

"Please..."

"N-never."

Glass reached under the bed and pulled Matt out. Matt shuddered as she wrapped his arms around him. "Welcome to your new home."

Matt glanced at Ribbon with a confused look on her face. "Bipolar," Ribbon mouthed.

Glass put her arms downs and wailed. "Why did they send you instead of Near?"

Ribbon rolled her eyes but she silently wished the same thing as Glass did.

Matt twitched.

"....Where am I going to sleep? I thought Counselor Josh said there was an extra bed here." Matt dropped his bagpack on Ribbon's bed.

"Go sleep on the floor, hobo." Glass mumbled.

Matt ignored her remark and winked at Ribbon. "Guess we'll just have to share a be-"

The sound of pillow thrashing and Matt's wails could be heard throughout the camp.

* * *

  
Near walked into the cabin and paused. _It feels empty for some reason.._

Mello was sitting on his bed, his back turned to Near.

"Mello..." Near whispered. "Where's Matt? What did you do to him?"

Mello's head twisted slowly and turned around to face Near. His messy blonde hair was standing straight up and his bulging eyes were staring wildly at Near.

Scary music was playing inside of Near's head.

"Mello, answer me. What did you do to Matt?" Near demanded, his voice low.

"Hehehe." Mello cackled and grinned, his sharp teeth flashing. "Nothing...."

"But you're next."

...

Near jolted upright in his bed. His heart was racing and sweat trickled down his face.

"It was only a dream.."

Mello was snoring in his bed, with five bars of chocolate tucked under his pillow.

Near sighed. _I wish Matt was here. Now I'm stuck with this creepy kid._

* * *

  
"Good morning, and hello campers!" The voice burst out of the loudspeakers and woke me up.

I glanced at Olive, who was sitting upright on the bed across from me. We both had our ears perked, ready to hear the announcement.

"Camp Mellow is pleased to announce that we will be holding our annual Mellow Festival tomorrow. A gathering of fun, dancing, and games await!"

I heard people from nearby cabins cheer. Olive cheered along with them.

Olive glanced at me and frowned. "Why aren't you cheering? Aren't you excited for the festival tomorrow?"

I shrugged and laid back down in my bed. "I don't know.."

"It sounds like a disaster just waiting to happen."


	10. Chapter 10

**Franni- I have to say that this is my most favorite chapter of all. ^-^**

**Olive- Mellow Festival? Sounds interesting~ *peers over my shoulder***

**Matt- REMEMBER TO REVIEW, EVERYONE! :D**

* * *

_Dear Camp Diary, _

_  
Good morning. Today is the day of the festival._

I do not think that I will be attending, since:

1.) I cannot dance.  
and  
2.) I do not do well at parties.

I think I'm just going to stay in my cabin all day with my robots.

Love,  
Near

* * *

It was a bright Sunday morning, and the loudspeakers woke us all up.

"Good morning, campers! Today is the anticipated date for the Mellow Festival! The event will take place in the mess hall!"

The doors of every cabin in the camp burst open and everyone flocked to the cafeteria.

Once we got there, the cafeteria was already decorated and filled with camp counselors. "Wow..." I gasped. I looked around in awe. The tables were neatly arranged into rows and fancy white table cloths were spread over them. Streamers and pretty lanterns were hung on the opposite sides of the walls. A large banner hovered from the ceiling that read: _The Mellow Festival_.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Matt flew to one of the tables and sat down, eager to eat.

"Fatty," Mello mumbled. He walked over to sit by himself at one of the tables in the back.

Olive and I made our way through the aisles and sat at Matt's table.

Ribbon and Glass stood there, braindead.

From our table, I turned around to look at them and smirked. "Seems to me that they can't function without Near here."

"Near.." Olive murmured. "Where is he anyway?" I shrugged in reply.

Ribbon and Glass wandered to our tables like zombies. "Um.." Ribbon whispered. "Where's Near?"

Matt glanced at Ribbon and Glass, while golfing down his pancakes. "Oh he's probably still in his cab- COUGHACK-"

I whacked Matt on the back. "Don't talk with your mouth full, dummy."

Matt turned red. "Sorry, I'll try to remember that."

Ribbon nodded. "I'll go get him..." She turned around and started to make her way for Near's cabin.

Glass was about to follow her, but Olive suddenly reached for Glass's shouder.

"What?" Glass spun around and snapped.

"Hehe. W-why don't you sit at our table for now, Glass?" Olive stammered.

"...Fine."

By the time Glass turned around, Ribbon was already gone.

* * *

  
Sweat rolled down Ribbon's cheeks and her heart began to beat faster. "Calm down, Ribbon..." she whispered to herself. "All you have to do is knock and politely ask for Near to join the festival. You can do this."

Ribbon extended her right hand towards the door. She knocked on the door three times, her hands shaking.

A few seconds later, the door knob turned and the door creaked open. A large gray eye peered out the door. Ribbon swallowed.

"Oh hello Ribbon, nice of you to drop by." Near stepped out of the door and came face to face with Ribbon.

Ribbon's heart skipped a beat. "Oh no, the pleasure is mine..." _Oh crap, I'm actually talking to Near! Say something good Ribbon, this is your chance!_ "....Your hair smells nice."

_YOUR HAIR SMELLS NICE?? Of all the possibly wonderful and intelligent things I could've said to my dearest Near, I said his hair smelled nice?! Ugh!_ Ribbon felt like dying that very minute.

Near looked surprised. "Really? Why, thank you." He looked up into Ribbon's eyes and smiled awkwardly.

"....." Ribbon stopped breathing.

And then, everything blacked out.

* * *

Ribbon's eyes closed and she began to lose her balance. She fell forward... and into Near's arms.

Near's eyes widened as he catched her. "R-ribbon? Are you okay?" Ribbon mumbled and rested her head against Near's chest. Near blushed. His cold, pale skin warmed to a rosy pink color.

_....I need to get her back to the festival._ Near thought with determination. He picked her up with whatever strength he had and made his way to the cafeteria.

* * *

Campers crowded the dance floor and loud music echoed throughout the room.

Olive and I were dancing together, when suddenly, Olive stopped to glance at Glass, who was sulking in the corner.

"..Excuse me for one sec." She mumbled. Olive strolled across the room and approached Glass.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Olive questioned.

"Where's Near?" Glass whined, ignoring Olive's question. "Ribbon's been gone for too long... I can't trust that whore with _my_ Near!"

Suddenly the doors of the cafeteria opened, and a ray of light flooded into the room. Near stood at the doorway with Ribbon in his arms. The music stopped playing and heads turned to look at the two. Near turned red with embarrassment and put Ribbon down at one of the nearest tables.

"......" Glass looked like she was ready to explode. "That..... _bitch_!" Glass clenched her fists and tears were angrily streaming down her face. She left Olive's side, running straight out of the door.

"G-glass!" Olive was about to run after her.

"Olive." I stood behind her.

Olive turned around. "Leave Glass alone for a sec... she needs some time to herself." I said slowly.

Olive nodded. "Alright..."

"Now, let's go check on Ribbon." Olive and I ran up to Near and Ribbon. Ribbon was already awake when we reached the table. "W-what happened?" Ribbon whispered.

Near kneeled down to face Ribbon. Ribbon turned bright pink. "You passed out at my cabin so I carried you here."

Ribbon's face grew even redder. "I'm sorry.... for all the trouble I've caused....."

Near nodded. "No, that's fine, it was no problem."

"Glad you both are okay," I grinned at them. "Olive and I are going back to dance."

Olive glanced at Near. "Why don't you join us, Near? Ribbon, you should rest for awhile before dancing."

Ribbon agreed. Near shook his head. "I c-can't dance." he whispered.

Olive grinned and took Near's hand. "Then, I'll teach you how." Olive led Near to the dance floor.

* * *

  
Glass cried.

Tears of sadness...anger...jealousy... streamed down her face.

She laid down on her bed, clutching her pillow tightly. "Why does Ribbon always get everything..?" she whispered. "Why do I always end up with... _nothing_?"

Glass brought the pillow up to cover her face.

"Why am I such an _idiot_?"

* * *

  
"H-hey." Matt walked up to me. I turned to look at him and grinned. "Hey, Matt."

Matt looked down sheepishly. "..Wanna dance?"

I smiled. "Sure."

We took each other's hands and spun all over the dance floor. Our feet moved along with the rhythm of the music.

"...And now!" The D.J. announced. "Two random names will be called out and those two campers _must_ dance!"

The D.J. opened up a small burlap sack and fumbled through it. He pulled out two slips of paper, containing the names of those campers.

Everyone listened, silently waiting for the names to be announced.

"And, the campers are..... Matt and Mello!"

Everyone cheered.

"........" Mello just stood there.

"NO. WAY. IN. FRIGGIN'. HELL!!!!" Mello screeched. He turned around to try and make an escape, but Matt grabbed his arm.

"Let's dance, best buddy!"

Mello screamed and yelled as Matt dragged him to the center of the dance floor. The lights dimmed, the spotlight shone on them, and the music began to play.

Olive squealed. "Best yaoi couple ever." I burst out laughing.

Matt took Mello's hands and twirled him under the spotlight. Mello tried to flee several times, but Matt always ran after him and brought him back.

Near stood there, videotaping.

"TURN THAT CAMERA OFF RIGHT NOW, YOU PRICK!!!" Mello screamed.

Near looked up and smiled. "Never."

Matt started to do the tango with Mello. Mello groaned in embarassment. The music boomed out of the loudspeakers. "...and after he's been hooked up, punch his face and somewhere else."

"Gladly," Mello grumbled. Mello punched Matt in the face. Matt winced at the blow and kicked Mello hard in the crotch in return. Mello tackled Matt to the floor and they began to strangle each other.

Near zoomed into the fight with his camera. "Best dance ever."

* * *

After Mello and Matt's wonderful dance, Olive had finished teaching Near how to dance.

"Thanks, Olive. I think I got this." Near danced along to the music.

Olive nodded and smiled. "No problem. Now go and dance with someone."

Near looked alarmed. "With... who?"

"Sometimes you can be so naive, Near...." Olive pushed him gently towards Ribbon, who had recovered from her little incident.

Ribbon's eyes widened when she saw Near. "H-hi," she said timidly.

"Would you like to dance?" Near asked shyly.

Ribbon nodded. "Alright,"

* * *

  
"Aww, they're so cute." I said, watching Near and Ribbon dance.

Olive smiled. "Yes, they are."

"Hey," I whispered, leaning towards Olive. "Do you like Near? I've noticed that you've been trying to get close to him ever since camp started."

Olive looked away. "M-maybe..." she whispered. She looked back at me. "But, I don't deserve him... I don't deserve... a boy like him."

I was about to say something, but Olive interrupted. "I'm going to get Glass. The festival is almost over and I don't want her to miss out."

Before I could stop her, Olive sped out of the cafeteria. I smiled. _Olive is so caring... She always puts others before herself._

I wish I was more like her.

* * *

  
Olive knocked on the door. She waited. _No reply._ She clenched her teeth and opened the door.

Glass was lying on the floor, with the pillow covering her face.

"Glass...."

"G-go away. Don't look at me." Glass rolled over, her back facing Olive. She pressed the pillow against her face.

"Listen, Glass. It's not Ribbon's fault. She fainted back at Near's cabin so he carried her back. You should head back, Glass... We all miss you. The festival's not the same without you."

"R-really..?" Glass closed her eyes, releasing the pillow. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yes, really." Olive extended her hand towards Glass. "Let's head back."

Glass took Olive's hand. "Thanks for caring so much about me, Olive. I.... didn't think anyone cared enough to actually come after me. I know I can be an annoying brat sometimes... I'm sorry."

Olive pulled Glass up and smiled.

And Glass smiled back.

* * *

  
"The fireworks are starting!"

Everyone raced out of the cafeteria and looked up at the sky. The sky was dark and clear, perfect for fireworks.

I turned back and saw Glass and Olive running straight towards me. "Hey, guys!" I called out.

Glass and Olive approached me. "Sorry we're late." Olive said, gasping for air.

"No, it's okay! You guys are just in time for the fireworks!" I replied warmly.

Suddenly a rocket shot up into the air and burst, sending colorful sparks flying through the sky.

Everyone gasped in awe and cheered.

"That was beautiful," Glass said softly.

I smiled brightly.

_Camp Mellow has been a wonderful experience for me. I made tons of new friends, and experienced adventures I will **never** forget._

All the campers linked arms and looked up at the sky, and enjoyed the rest of the fireworks show.


	11. Chapter 11

**Franni- Yey, Chapter 11~!**

**I had SO much fun writing this chapter! xD**

**I hope you have fun reading it! ^^**

**Don't forget to review, tell me what you think! =D**

**And, no, this is NOT the last chapter. xDD**

**Matt- WOO! 8D**

* * *

Chapter 11

_Dear Diary,_

Tomorrow's the last day. Thank goodness. Because Near and Matt are really starting to piss me off, and at least I won't see them as much at Wammy's.

Today, the counselors better have something extra special set up for us.

To make up for this pointless waste-of-time Camp Mellow.

Love,  
Mello

* * *

  
Olive and I were relaxing in our cabins, when suddenly, we heard the crackle of the loudspeakers.

".....GOOD MORNIN' CAMPERS!"

I twitched and looked at Olive, who was smirking. "They are unusually freakishly happy today."

Olive smiled. "Maybe they're glad because they're finally getting rid of us tomorrow."

_...Oh that's right. We're leaving tomorrow._ I felt a lump starting to form at the back of my throat.

"TO CELEBRATE OUR ALMOST LAST DAY, WE WILL BE TAKING YOU CAMPERS ON A WONDERFUL LITTLE ADVENTURE!!!!!"

Oliver gasped and glanced at me. "What could it be? A cruise? A vacation?"

I snorted. "Don't get your hopes up, trust me."

"....TO.... THE....WILDERNESS!!!!!!"

"The- what?" Olive and I looked confused.

"I'M SURE YOU ALL ARE BEING THE CLUELESS LITTLE CHILDREN THAT YOU ARE. JUST BRING YOURSELF AND YOUR BELONGINGS -and some extra underwear, please- TO THE CENTER OF THE CAMP! I, COUNSELOR BOB, WILL BE WAITING FOR U!!!"

"Counselor Bob?" Olive scratched her head.

I shrugged. "Probably some mentally retarded new counselor."

Olive and I made our way to the back of the cabin to gather our things for our little adventure to the "wilderness".

* * *

The door of Ribbon, Glass, and Matt's cabin flew open, and Glass came racing out. She ran a couple of feet, then twirled around and glared at Ribbon and Matt. "Hurry up, guys! Aren't you excited for our last adventure at Camp Mellow?"

Matt groaned, dragging a wagon full of several of Glass's backpacks behind him. "We'd be able to actually run if you would actually carry your own things."

Ribbon followed behind him, carrying a load of Near plushies, Near posters, and Near T-shirts. "Yeah. While me and Matt are holding all of your crap, who's going to carry our  
stuff?"

Glass closed her eyes and sighed. "Let's just get to the center of camp already, you can get your stuff later." She spun back around and began to march to the center of the campground. Ribbon and Matt grumbled and followed her, dragging Glass's things behind them.

* * *

  
When we all finally reached the center of Camp Mellow, Counselor Bob was already waiting for us. He was a strange looking young man. He looked like he was in late teens and he had straight brown hair that poked out in small tufts under his baseball cap. He also had a hairy moustache that sat under his nose.

Matt's arm flew up.

Counselor Bob glanced at him. "Yes, little boy?"

"AREN'T YOU A LITTLE TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A MOUSTACHE?" Matt yelled out. Mello slapped him across the face.

"Why yes, yes I am." Counselor Bob held his head up proudly. "And please, small child, do not raise your voice, you don't hear _me_ screaming my head off across the camp."

I snorted.

"AND YOU!" Counselor Bob pointed an accusing finger at Mello. "Please do not hit your fellow campmates, little girl!"

Mello exploded. "I'M A FREAKIN' GU-"

"Hello campers, as you already know, I am Counselor Bob. Today, we will go camping out in the wilderness. That means: no more cozy cabins and no more indoor plumbing! We're going to have so much fun!" Counselor Bob beamed.

Everybody booed. Near threw a toy robot at Counselor Bob.

Counselor Bob picked up the toy robot and glared at Near. "You better not mess with me- because I AM KIRA."

Glass screamed.

Counselor Bob burst out laughing. "Just kidding, just kidding. Now follow me to the woods, we're going to set up our tents."

He started walking the opposite way and we all reluctantly followed him.

I had a feeling that this was going to get interesting.

* * *

  
Counselor Bob stood in front of us. He was teaching us how to set up a tent. We all sat cross-legged on the soil-filled ground and watched his demonstration.

"...And that, my campers, is how you set up a tent." He spread his arms over the large tent, his finished product.

Everyone clapped and he bowed.

"I have another two tents here," Counselor Bob said, pointing at two boxes that were sitting on the grass. "We will have three tents. One will be for me, one will be for the girls, and the other one will be for the boys."

He pointed again at the tent he had just finished building. "This one will be for the girls. The boys will have to set up their own tent."

Mello complained. "Awww, that's not fair! Why don't the girls have to do any work?"

Counselor Bob raised his eyebrows. "PSH, BECAUSE GIRLS ARE PRETTY, OKAY?" He turned to face Mello. "And I don't like u."

Silence.

Counselor Bob put his hands together. "Anyway, the boys can begin building their tent now."

Near, Matt, and Mello made their way through the crowd to pick up one of the boxes. They ripped it open, mumbling quietly.

Us girls sat and watched, eagerly waiting for the humor fest to begin.

* * *

  
Matt was struggling with some of the tent poles. Near lost one of his toy robots under the fabric of the tent. Mello accidentally spilled several chocolate bars over the tent, and was furiously searching for them.

Counselor Bob stood there impatiently. "Please hurry up."

"Sorry," Near replied, suffocating under the tent.

"I finally got all my friggin' choco- GYAHHHHHH!" Mello tripped over Near, his chocolate bars flying out of his arms. He fell onto Matt, and they both crashed onto the ground, right on top of each other.... right on top of Near.

"Alright, that's enough, let's try to keep this fanfiction rated PG." Counselor Bob bent over to pull the dazed boys up while the yaoi fangirls were squealing in the back.

Once everyone was up, Counselor Bob dusted his hands off. "Well... never mind about that, let's build our campfire!"

"But it's ten o' clock in the morning!" Glass complained.

"Doesn't matter." Counselor Bob mumbled, handing out sticks and rocks. "Just neatly pile those over there and I'll set it on fire in a couple of minutes."

While we were dropping our sticks and rocks, Counselor Bob was leaning against a tree, quietly asleep.

"We're done!" Ribbon announced.

Matt poked Counselor Bob's cheek with a stick. "He isn't moving."

Mello raised his arms up to the sky. "Hallelujah! Let's make a run for it while he's out!"

"No," Glass whispered. "He might be Kira,"

Olive snorted. "He was just joking, Glass..."

I stood up and stretched. "And I wanted to roast marshmallows, too."

Matt glanced at me. "I-I'll light the campfire then," Bravely, he crouched down and took the lighter that was peeking out of Counselor Bob's pocket.

"Be careful with that thing, Matt," Ribbon said, worried.

"Don't worry," Matt turned on the lighter.

"DFGKDOFGKDFGKWAAAAAA," Counselor Bob snored loudly. Startled, Matt dropped the lighter.

"MATT YOU FREAKIN' PIECE OF SHIT YOU'RE GOING TO SET THE WHOLE FRIGGIN' FOREST ON FIRE AND WE'RE ALL GONNA FRIGGIN' DIE AND I DIDN'T EVEN BEAT THE FRIGGIN ALBINO AT ANYTHING YET AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET A CHANCE TO GET A FREAKIN' GIRLFRIEND YET AND WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID FIRE YOU STARTED-" Mello shrieked and waved his arms.

Matt's eyes widened, and he picked up the lighter and grinned. "False alarm~"

Mello put his arms down and his face reddened.

Matt bent over and lit the campfire. A small flame burst from the sticks and sparked, smoke rising from it.

Glass walked around, handing out marshmallows and twigs.

I gently pushed the twig through the marshmallow, while the others did the same. We all grinned and held out our marshmallows over the fire.

".....Now is the great opportunity for a campfire song." Matt stood up and cleared his throat. Mello groaned. We all nibbled on our marshmallows and listened.

_"Goodbye Camp Mellow,  
This is our last night,  
We're all eating marsh-MELLOs,  
and we're ready to say goodbye-"_

We all stood in a circle around the campire. Everyone put down their twigs and linked arms, rocking our heads to Matt's singing.

_"Goodbye canoes,  
Goodbye tennis,  
Goodbye snooze,  
and goodbye soup-"_

"This song doesn't make any sense." Mello grumbled.

_"I'll see you back at the orphanage anyway,  
But Karin, we will miss you the most-"_

I tightened my grip onto Olive's arm and sniffled. Olive looked at me and gave me a small smile. "I'll miss you, Karin.. But don't worry, it's not like we'll never see each other again,"

_"Jingle bells,  
Jingle bells,  
Jingle all the-_ OW!"

"That's what you get for singing like a retard," Mello muttered.

We all laughed and walked closer together, our circle shrinking. We wrapped our arms around each other into a tight embrace.

Our circle turned into a group hug around a small campfire.

I would really miss everyone here.

I would really miss Camp Mellow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Karin- ...Last chapter. ;_____;**

**Matt- *SOOOB***

**Olive- Goodbye, Camp Mellow. :(**

**Franni- *TEARZ UP* A-anyway, a shout-out to Fanfiction Fanatiction, Kira's Wife Felicia, DeathNoteSQUEAL, Josephine Falnor, MissehKeehl, and CHICKENRAMENZ, and all of my other consistent readers!! ;___; YOU ARE THE REASON I WRITE *SOOOOB* (I'm very sorry if I forgot anyone!)**

**Don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

Chapter 12

_Dear Camp Diary,_

__

So... This is my last entry. Today is the day we all leave Camp Mellow. My bags are packed and I'm ready to continue my journey through life.

The buses are waiting outside. I better hurry.

I can hear the loudspeakers. The counselors are making their final announcement, they're all saying farewell. They're all acting like this is their last goodbye. But it isn't. I mean, there's always next year...

Right?

_Love...  
Karin_

* * *

Wrong.

I was so wrong.

After that announcement, Counselor Janie said that this was the last year Camp Mellow was going to be running. Camp Mellow would be gone by next month, a mall is going to be built right over it.

I feel so stupid for hoping. I'm never going to see Olive again. I'm never going to see Matt, Near, Mello, Ribbon, or Glass ever again.

Because I'm going be to stuck in that damn orphanage until the day I friggin' _die_.

I picked up my bags and blinked back my tears. I walked out of my cabin and into the bus.

I stood at the top of the steps, glancing at the last I would see of Camp Mellow, until the doors of the bus shut to a close.

* * *

I was quiet. Olive was sitting next to me, and she turned to look at me. "Karin? You okay?"

I glanced back at her with tears in my eyes. "Olive... I just wanted you to know.. that you're the best friend I've ever had." I shook my head and gave a shaky laugh. "Ac-actually, you guys are the only friends I've ever had,"

Olive's eyes widened and slowly, she smiled. And then, she threw her arms around me, welcoming me into a warm embrace. Smiling, I hugged her back.

"We'll bump into each other in the future," Olive whispered. "I promise,"

"No." I replied, quietly. "You don't know how lucky you are, Olive. You're surrounded by all of your friends every single freakin' day at your orphange. Me? I'm locked up in my orphanage. I'm an outcast. A misfit. No one likes me. I always feel invisible and they treat me like..."

A single tear rolled down my cheek. "Like I don't exist."

Olive squeezed me. "Stay strong, Karin. Don't give up. Just because they all treat you like shit-"

I gasped. Olive had actually cursed.

Olive grinned and hugged me tighter. "-doesn't mean you should give up on life. I know I sound like a mom and all, but study hard, try your best, and enjoy life. It'll all be worth it."

"I promise..." Olive said softly.

I let go of Olive and gave her a tiny smile. "And I promise that I will try harder at the orphanage."

I believed that Olive would keep all her promises.

And I believed in myself, that I would keep that promise.

Although I don't remember it, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

But when I woke up, the bus was empty.

My campmates had already reached their stop, and I didn't even get to say goodbye.

I was silent throughout the whole bus ride back.

**End.**

* * *

**.Epilogue.**

_Dear Diary,_

__

Well, it's been five months since I left Camp Mellow. And yeah, I've never stopped writing in this thing. It's become a habit, haha.

And boy, have I changed.

I followed Olive's advice (and kept my promise) and put more effort into my schoolwork at the orphanage. Instead of hiding in a little corner, I actually got up, and started socializing with the other kids in my class. I actually made some new friends, but I definitely won't forget all the friends I made back at Camp Mellow.

Oh and did I mention that I'm at the top of the class now? Actually, the top of the whole orphanage. Yeah it's hard to believe, going from a straight F flunk to an A+ student.

Well, I have to go get ready for class now, bye.

_Love,  
Karin_

* * *

I was in the middle of getting dressed when Sister Veronica's voice started blasting through the loudspeakers. "Kaaarriinnnnn to the office, please! Karin to the office!"

"Crap," I mumbled. "Am I in trouble? I don't remember ever doing anything bad.."

"KARIN TO THE OFFICE, OR I SWEAR, I WILL SEND SOME BOYS TO CARRY YOU DOWN..."

"No, that's fine!" I yelled. I tried my best to dress as fast as I possibly could, but guess what, two boys burst in.

They didn't give a crap that I was half-dressed, and picked me up and started flying out the door (not literally).

They soared down two flights of stairs and zoomed down the halls and into Sister Veronica's office. They plopped me down onto the seat in front of Sister Veronica's desk. And then they poofed away, just like that.

"Hello, Miss Karin, Miss A+ Student on the Honor Roll, Miss Top of the Top!" Sister Veronica grinned at me. Of course she didn't care that I was wearing a pajama top with my school uniform skirt underneath.

I turned red and started waving my hands in the air. "Oh no, no need to flatter me, hehe."

"Noooo, you definitely deserve it! So what was it? Camp Mellow did help, didn't it?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "It did help alot."

"Wonderful!" Sister Veronica beamed, clasping her hands together.

"So, why am I here?" I asked, bending down to pull up my knee-highs.

"I am here to offer you a chance to broaden your horizons! A chance to gain more knowledge and see more of the outside world, just like that!" Sister Veronica snapped her fingers.

I stood up straighter in my seat, looking more interested. _I want to see more of the outside world..._ I smiled. _Olive was right, studying really does pay off._

"So, what do you think?" Sister Veronica asked gleefully.

"I'm interested," I replied, nodding my head slowly. "What is it?"

Sister Veronica paused for a moment and looked at me straight in the eye. "I'm offering you... an orphanage transfer. There's this orphanage that has heard alot about you, apparently you're famous in the field of education, and they have offered you a seat! What do you say?"

My eyes widened. _FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!_ I stood up and yelled, "YES!" Then, I sat back down, embarrassed.

Sister Veronica smiled. "Great! Tomorrow, meet me back at the office, and we'll fill up some forms. You may leave to class, now."

I nodded and stood back up with excitement. _Wow, a transfer! And that orphanage sounds really studious!_

I turned around, making my way out the door, grinning.

"Wait."

I spun back around and looked at Sister Veronica straight in the eye.

"You never told me... What's the orphanage called?"

"Oh," Sister Veronica replied.

"It's called Wammy's House."

* * *

_Friendships do last forever._

**Fin~**


End file.
